Pokemon Learning League Self-Confidence
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Iris and Cilan are in Floaroma, checking the place out. After they stop at a Pokemon center, they meet a certain someone there. Afterwards, they decide to go to the Floaroma Meadow. Note: If you want to know who it is they meet, read it and find out. It'll be quite surprising.


Pokemon Learning League

Self-Confidence

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Iris, Axew and Cilan coming into Floaroma Town on a partly cloudy sunny day with a small breeze in the air and the flowers are blowing in it. Cilan nonchalantly speaks to the audience.)_

Cilan: Oh, hello guys.

Iris: Hi.

Axew: Axew.

_(They go walking through the town, where they see many of the buildings are decorated with a variety of flowers.)_

Iris: The flowers here really make the buildings look beautiful.

Axew _(agreeing)_: Axew.

Cilan: Yeah, they sure do.

Iris: You know, this is a pretty nice town.

Cilan: Yeah, it is.

Iris: What kind of Pokemon do you think we'll find around here?

Cilan: I don't know. We'll just have to see.

Iris: Oh, okay.

Cilan: So, how about we rest up at the Pokemon Center?

Iris: Sure.

_(They continue on down the street. Moments later, they get to the Pokemon Center and head inside.)_

Nurse Joy: Hello, and welcome to the center.

Iris: Hey, Nurse Joy. Could you take care of our Pokemon?

Nurse Joy: Why, of course I can.

Both: Thank you.

_(They give her their PokeBalls and walks away with them. They go over to the waiting area.)_

Iris: Well, where do you think we should go from here?

Cilan: I don't know yet.

_(Just then, they hear a voice nearby.)_

Voice: Mmm, doesn't that taste good?

Both: Huh?

_(They look over to the table next to them and see… Ritchie, who is eating some lunch with his Pikachu, Sparky. They get up from their table and go over to them. Ritchie spots them.)_

Ritchie: Hello, there.

Iris: Hi. I'm Iris, and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Cilan: I'm Cilan.

Ritchie: It's nice to meet you. I'm Ritchie, and this is Sparky.

Sparky: Pikachu.

_(They sit down with them.)_

Cilan: What brought you here, Ritchie?

Ritchie: Oh, I just thought it'd a good place to check out.

Iris: Oh. And what did you find out?

Ritchie: Well, that there's a meadow just north from here, and you can learn how to make poffins here.

Iris: That sounds pretty interesting. Maybe we can go to that meadow.

Cilan: All right, then. So, tell us, Ritchie, what are you doing on your journey?

Ritchie: I'm setting out to become a great Pokemon master.

Cilan: Ahh. Kind of like what Ash is doing.

Ritchie: It is. He and I met way back during the Indigo League.

Iris: Really?

Ritchie: Yeah. So, how about you guys?

Cilan: I'm a Pokemon connoisseur, as well as one of the gym leaders of the Citron Gym.

Iris: I'm from the Village of Dragons, and I'm training to become the world's greatest dragon master.

Ritchie: That's pretty cool.

Sparky _(agreeing)_: Pika.

_(They hear the chime and head up to the front desk, where Nurse Joy has their PokeBalls all ready to go.)_

Nurse Joy: I'm happy to say that your Pokemon are doing much better.

All: Thanks, Nurse Joy.

_(They get their PokeBalls off the trays.)_

Nurse Joy: You all have a good day.

Ritchie: Thanks. You too.

Sparky: Pikachu.

_(They leave the Pokemon Center and head on down the street. As they continue on, Ritchie spots a trainer named Andrew, who is sitting, looking at his PokeBall with a sad look on his face and sighs with discontent. Ritchie stops in his tracks.)_

Iris: What's wrong, Ritchie?

Ritchie: Something's going on with that trainer over there.

_(They both look over to him.)_

Cilan: Oh, I see. Let's see if we can help him.

_(They go over to Andrew. He looks up and sees them coming over.)_

Iris _(gently)_: Hello.

Andrew: Uh, hi.

Iris: You feeling all right?

Andrew: _(sighs.)_ To be honest, no I'm not.

Iris _(understanding)_: Oh.

Andrew: I'm Andrew, by the way.

Iris: I'm Iris, and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Cilan: I'm Cilan.

Ritchie: My name's Ritchie, and this is Sparky.

Sparky: Pika.

Cilan: So, what's getting you so upset?

Andrew: Well, I've been thinking about if I'm really worthy to be a trainer.

Ritchie: Huh? How come?

Andrew: You see, I'm really obsessed with Pokemon battles. I really enjoy doing them and love Pokemon. Many of my friends do, too.

Iris: That sounds pretty good. What happened?

Andrew: Well, a few days ago, we decided to have a Pokemon battle competition just for fun and we were really having a lot of fun. Milo and I faced off in the final round.

Cilan: I see.

Andrew: At first it was going well, but then, I started getting a little too much into it. I got really arrogant, treated everyone like trash, and was very harsh to my Pokemon. In the end, I wounded up losing. It was a pretty devastating blow.

Ritchie: Ooh, that was bad.

Andrew: Yeah. After a few days, I thought I was ready to battle again and challenged Pete, and as we began, I started freezing up, messing up the commands and worrying that I'll end up like before. So, I decided to forfeit. Ever since then, every time I tried to battle, it keeps happening and I've lost my confidence with it.

Iris _(sympathetically)_: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Have you done anything about it?

Andrew: Yeah. I tried reminding myself it won't happen again, but that didn't help. Then, some of the guys tried, and it helped a little, but it didn't do much.

Cilan: Ahh. Well, maybe Quinn can help you out.

Andrew: You really think so?

Cilan _(reassuring)_: Of course. _(He takes out the Pokepilot out of his pocket and calls Quinn, who is giving Combuskin some special Pokemon food.)_

Quinn: Oh, hi guys. How are you all doing?

Cilan: It's going fine, Quinn. What are you feeding Combuskin there?

Quinn: Oh, it's a special recipe Ada came up with.

Cilan: That's good. Oh, Quinn, this is Andrew and Ritchie.

Both: Hi.

Sparky: Pika.

Quinn: Nice to meet you both. So, what's been going on?

Iris: We found Andrew, thinking if he's worthy to be a trainer.

Quinn: Oh, how come?

Cilan: He got very arrogant & mean during a battle and it was a harsh blow to him. Now, he's lost his confidence with it.

Quinn: Of course. If you want to build your confidence, there are some things you can do.

Andrew: Like what?

Quinn: For starters, you can have a more positive mindset. Don't let yourself or other people make you feel inferior, avoid self-pity and don't be afraid to project your strengths and qualities to others.

Ritchie: Okay that sounds good. _(Curiously.)_ Is there another way?

Quinn: Another way is to not compare yourself to others. It's rather simple. You want to focus on improving your life and making it better, rather than trying to make it more like a celebrity's.

Iris: Are you any other ways?

Quinn: Yeah. Try to avoid perfectionism. Instead of feeling that everything should be done flawlessly, learn to be happy with what you've already accomplished and not obsess over it.

Cilan: That's an interesting one.

Quinn: Hold on, that's not all. One unique way is to embrace the unknown. It may be strange, but what it does is help you become more comfortable with unpredictable situations and make you feel like you're in control of your own destiny.

Ritchie: That is a unique one. What else?

Quinn: Learn to take pride with some of your good qualities. Instead of feeling bad about one weakness, comfort yourself by thinking about the many positive qualities you have.

Iris: Okay, that's a good one. Is there anything else?

Quinn: One other way is to rebound from your mistakes. Yes, it's the most obvious one, but it's also very effective. If you do something wrong, don't let it get to you and make a plan so that doesn't happen again in the future.

Andrew _(curiously)_: Doing any of that will really help?

Quinn: Sure they can, but they might not always work. Oh, there's one other thing: don't be afraid to push yourself beyond your limits. Just don't overdo it.

Andrew: Ahh, okay.

Quinn: Well, how about I show you guys something?

Cilan: Very well, then.

_(Pan up to an upper panel, where they see images of various people in different situations.)_

Quinn: All right, you guys up to it?

Ritchie: You bet.

Sparky: Pika.

Quinn: Okay, then. Here, this woman messed up during a battle and is now doubting her own skills. What do you think she should do here?

Cilan: She should try to rebound from her mistakes.

Quinn: Okay, Cilan. Now, this man is obsessing over what some of his friends have done. What do you think he should do here?

Iris: He shouldn't compare himself to others.

Quinn: Very well, Iris. Finally, this man is worrying that his Poffins and Poke Puffs aren't looking like they should. What do you think he should do here?

Andrew: He should avoid trying to be perfect.

Quinn: All right, then Andrew. You guys did well.

Cilan: Thank you, Quinn.

Quinn: You're welcome, Cilan. Now, if you'll excuse me, Combuskin and I have to do some training.

Combuskin: Combuskin.

Quinn: See you later.

Ritchie: See you.

Sparky: Pika.

_(Cilan puts the Pokepilot back into his pocket.)_

Iris: So, guys, let's do something before we get going.

Cilan: Okay, Iris, but let's see if the audience wants to do it.

Iris: All right. _(She glances over to the audience.) _Hey, you guys want to do it. _(She casually waits for an answer from the viewers for one second.)_ Oh, okay.

Ritchie: Uh, who is she talking to?

Cilan: Oh, she's just speaking to the audience.

Ritchie: Oh. Isn't that a little strange?

Cilan: Yeah, it is, but they do very well at this point in the episode.

Ritchie _(understanding)_: Ahh, I got you now.

_(Cut to images of people at various points.)_

Iris _(V.O)_: Okay, then. This girl is thinking that she won't make it as a breeder because she knows there are others that are better. What do you think she should do? _(She casually waits for an answer from the viewers for two seconds.)_ Have a more positive mindset. All right.

Cilan _(V.O)_: This boy, John, and his friend are thinking about entering their first contest, but they aren't sure about it. What do you think they should do? _(He casually waits for an answer from the viewers for two seconds.)_ They should embrace the unknown. Very well.

Ritchie _(V.O)_: Lastly, this girl is doubting herself because she thinks she doesn't have anything special. What do you think she should do? _(He casually waits for an answer from the viewers for two seconds.)_ Learn to be proud of some of her good qualities. Sure, why not.

_(Cut back to them and Ritchie casually speaks.)_

Ritchie: Thanks a lot, guys.

Sparky: Pika.

Cilan: Well, let's get going.

Andrew: Hey, where are you guys heading to, anyway?

Iris: We're going up to a meadow just outside of here.

Andrew: Oh. Mind if I come with you?

Cilan: Of course.

Andrew: Thanks.

_(They head on down the street. A half hour later, they arrive at the meadow, where they see a variety of different flowers all over. A small breeze is in the air and some of the flowers blow in it. Iris smells the air.)_

Iris: Ahh. Doesn't that smell great?

Axew: Axew.

Cilan: Yeah, it sure does.

_(They see flocks of Pidgey and Starly flying by.)_

All _(in awe)_: Wow!

Sparky _(in awe)_: Pika.

Axew _(in awe)_: Axew.

Ritchie: Hey, Andrew.

Andrew: Yeah?

Ritchie: How about we have a battle?

Andrew _(hesitantly)_: Uh, well…

Ritchie _(encouraging)_: Think about this: it'll help improve your skills as a trainer and get you back into it.

Sparky _(reassuring)_: Pika.

Ritchie: What do you say?

_(He thinks about it for a minute.)_

Andrew: All right, I'll do it.

Iris: That's good.

_(Moments later, they stand in their places.)_

Cilan: This battle between Ritchie and Andrew will now begin!

Andrew: I choose you, Medicham!

_(He tosses up his Pokeball and Medicham comes out.)_

Medicham: Medicham!

Ritchie: Let's go, Valor!

_(He tosses the Pokeball up and Valor, a Gogoat, comes out.)_

Gogoat: _(grunts.)_

Ritchie: Use Energy Ball!

_(It opens its mouth and fires a green ball of energy from it at Medicham, hitting it and doing damage.)_

Andrew _(hesitantly)_: Uh, Medicham, use Shadow Ball.

_(It puts its hands together and creates a dark purple ball in between them.)_

Medicham: Medi-cham!

_(It fires it at Valor.)_

Ritchie: Quick, dodge it!

_(It moves out of the way, missing the attack.)_

Ritchie: Now use Giga Impact!

_(Its body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy. Then, a bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and faces towards Medicham. An orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around its body.)_

Andrew: Dodge it, now.

Medicham: Cham!

_(It lifts up into the air and narrowly misses Valor's attack. It lowers back down.)_

Medicham: Medicham.

Andrew _(a little more confidently)_: Now, Medicham, Fire Punch.

_(It holds out one of its fists and the hands turn red that then burst into flames.)_

Medicham: Medi-Cham!

_(It directly hits Valor, dealing some damage. Andrew starts giving a small confident look.)_

Ritchie: That was a good move there.

Andrew: Thanks.

Ritchie: Now, Valor, use Aerial Ace!

_(It starts charging in, and then its body becomes surrounded by white streaks and slams into Medicham, dealing a great deal of damage.)_

Andrew: Medicham, use Psycho Cut!

Medicham: Cham!

_(Both its forearms glow light blue and grow and extend in the back. It then swings its arms repeatedly and fires multiple light blue rings of energy that come out of them and hits Valor, doing a great deal of damage.)_

Andrew: Way to go!

Medicham: Medicham!

Andrew: Now use Shadow Ball!

_(It puts its hands together and creates a dark purple ball in between them.)_

Medicham: Medi-cham!

_(It fires it at Valor.)_

Ritchie: Dodge and use Giga Impact!

_(It moves out of the way, narrowly misses the attack. Then, it goes charging and its body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy. Then, a bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and faces towards Medicham. An orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around its body.)_

Andrew: All right, you asked for it. Medicham, counter with Dynamic Punch!

_(One of Medicham's fists becomes surrounded by a light blue aura and punches Valor, doing serious damage.)_

Cilan: Andrew's really getting into it.

Iris: Yeah, he is.

Axew: Axew.

Ritchie: Valor, use Wild Charge!

Andrew: Medicham, Dynamic Punch, again!

_(Valor runs at Medicham, then its body becomes surrounded by yellow electricity. Then, Medicham's fist becomes surrounded by a light blue aura and throws a punch. Both attacks collide and explode, sending both of them flying back and doing a lot of damage. They get back up, but they're both scuffed up.)_

Andrew: Medicham, Psycho Cut!

_(Both its forearms glow light blue and grow and extend in the back.)_

Medicham: Me-diii-chaam!

_(It swings its arms repeatedly and fires multiple light blue rings of energy that come out of them and hits Valor, doing a great deal of damage.)_

Ritchie: Valor, finish it up with Wild Charge!

_(Valor runs at Medicham, then its body becomes surrounded by yellow electricity and tackles Medicham, delivering heaving damage to it. It falls to the ground, but gets back up, but barely.)_

Andrew _(encouraging)_: That's it, Medicham. Don't give in.

_(It trembles while struggling to stay up on its feet, but it falls on its hands, and then collapses on to the ground, knocked out.)_

Cilan: Medicham cannot continue. Valor's the winner, and victory goes to Ritchie.

Ritchie: Way to go, Valor.

Sparky: Pika, Pika.

Valor: _(nods its head and grunts.)_

_(Andrew comes over to Medicham.)_

Andrew: You okay?

Medicham _(exhausted)_: Medi.

Andrew: Medicham, you did really well.

_(It nods its head.)_

Medicham: Medicham.

_(Ritchie comes over to him.)_

Ritchie: You put up a good battle, Andrew.

Andrew: Thanks, Ritchie. I enjoyed it.

_(Iris and Cilan come over to them.)_

Iris: That was a really good battle, guys.

Axew: Axew.

Cilan: Those were some amazing attacks you guys used.

Both: Thank you, guys.

_(Ritchie and Sparky's stomachs loudly growl.)_

Sparky: Pika.

Ritchie: That battle really got us hungry.

Cilan: Okay, I'll get right on it.

_(They all turn to the audience.)_

All: Thanks, guys.

Axew: Axew.

Sparky: Pika.

_(Cut to them moments later, having lunch.)_

Ritchie: Well, that was a pretty good episode. Did you like it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the viewers for one second.)_ Oh, okay. Then, we'll see you later.

Sparky: Pika.

_(They all casually wave goodbye to the viewers, continue eating and chat. It irises out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
